


Simple Pleasures

by icandrawamoth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - All Media Types
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Drinking, Films, Gen, Short, Short & Sweet, a bit cracky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 12:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13547787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Forced into taking some time for himself, Wedge indulges in the simple things.





	Simple Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> For fan_flashworks prompt "drinking alone."

Wedge glances once again at the locked door of his quarters. He can hear some kind of mild commotion happening outside, and he has to force himself to not get up and go see what kind of mischief the squadron is getting up to. Tycho had promised he would come and get Wedge if anything serious happened before virtually barricading the door and demanding he get some R&R.

Wedge sighs and puts it from his mind. He's never been good at relaxing, especially on the rare occasion when it's forced on him. But he might as well make the most of it...

There's a bottle of Whyren's Reserve on his desk just for him, a gift from his XO, and Wedge uncorks it and watches as the liquid flows into his glass, caramel-hued and swirling invitingly. Some would say drinking alone is sad and lonely, but Wedge doesn't mind. To him, it just feels indulgent.

He lifts the glass and inhales deeply, closing his eyes as the familiar scent washes over him, then takes a sip. The crisp, woody taste slides across his tongue and fills his mouth pleasantly, warming him from the inside out as it goes down.

Wedge drinks again, then pulls out his datapad and thumbs over to a hidden folder, selecting the file titled _The Octave Stairway_. He sits back, drink still in hand, a smile sliding onto his face as the screen fills with bright colors and the jaunty opening theme of the children's holodrama begins to play. This is the one indulgence he would never tell anyone else about.


End file.
